In Love with another OIDS
by RozaCourt
Summary: Max is a Draka, the most powerful OIDS in the universe. Fang is a Vamp, the third most powerful OIDS in the universe. Both go undercover in the mortal world to go after the same group. What could possibly go wrong when two OIDS who hate each other clash?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The OIDS

There are 11 different types of Original Immortals with a Demon Side- OIDS. They are as followed in order of highest strength.

1\. **The Drakanoids**\- the most powerful race in the universe. The highest ruler is always a queen, which makes the island they live on a queendom. The queen also rules over the other OIDS as empress. Drakas typically have three main forms: human, vampire, and human-dragon. The more powerful Drakas can actually turn into a dragon-their 4th form.

2\. **The Avianoids**\- as a group, they are the 2nd most powerful race. The ruler of the Avians- always a king- is the 2nd most powerful _being _overall, bested only by the Drakanoid queen. Avians have two forms: human and human with wings (**avians**). Avians and Drakas have a tendency to mingle and ally against the other OIDS with each other.

3\. **The Vampiroids**\- otherwise known as the Vamps. They are the Drakas' worst enemy due to the Vamps' belief that they should be the overall ruler of the OIDS. They have only one form (vampire), but they don't always have to have something incredibly bloody. Vamps willingly associate with mortals all the time because of their need for blood.

4\. **The Elementoids**\- the only race to have a limit on what power they can have. The choices are fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. Spirit itself is different from a Spirit Evolver. Spirit can only branch off to the previously mentioned elements. Elementoids have an advanced human form which is almost as impossible to kill as a Draka's human-dragon form.

5\. **The Ogreoids**\- Ogres in the fairytale world are nowhere near as scary as an actual Ogreoid. Ogres are typically sadistic. Their power comes from bringing pain to all OIDS. A Draka's only fear is of Ogres because of the massive pain Ogres bring. They have two forms: human and ogre. Both are inhumanly huge down below.

**That is all I'm posting at the moment. In a couple of days (actually, maybe tomorrow), I will post the other six OIDS. So look forward to that. Also, I am starting a forum based on Guilty Pleasures: Vipers vs Venoms. Check it out whenever you have the chance. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

1\. **The Draganoids**\- otherwise known as Dragas, they are very closely related to the Drakas. Actually, the only difference between a Draka and a Draga is that a Draga does not have a vampire side. Dragas have three forms: human, human-dragon, and dragon.

2\. **The Fairyoids**\- simply put, they are fairies. Fairyoids are born with a particular amount of power. This does not become stronger as they get older. Once a fairy loses all of her power, she loses her life as well. Fairyoids have two forms: human and fairy.

3\. **The Angeloids**\- they are nothing like actual angels. After all, they do have a demon side. Angeloids are more lke fallen angels with the power of light and dark. This power makes them who they are, so it can never be extracted. Angeloids have three forms: human, vampire, and angel. The Dragas and Fairies are responsible for watching over the Angels.

4\. **The Lightoids**\- to most, Lights are more angelic than the Angels. They are pure light. There is no way to extinguish this light or even neutralize it because it is just that pure. Lights have two forms: human and a ball of light. This light can blind or heal the blind, depending on the situation.

5\. **The Darkoids**\- very similar to Vamps and opposite of Lights. Darks are what brings on whatever nightmares an Ogre doesn't. they live in the shadows everwhere except Isle Drakanoid. No non-Draka makes it out of Isle Draka with their life. Darks have two forms: creepy human and shadow.

6\. **The Mortaloids**\- the weakest of every OIDS. They have no power. They have no strengths. The only reason they havent gone extinct is because every other OIDS find them amusing. Mortals have one form: human.

**Well, that's it. All 11 OIDS. To answer the question, 'inhumanly huge down below' is basically their man parts are huge. **

**Forum update: my MR forum Vipers vs. Venoms is now up and running. You can join anytime.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am now updating this story! Yay! Don't ask me where this is going; I won't be able to explain it. Only show it. I hope you enjoy the first official chapter of In Love with Another OIDS.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the OIDS.**

Chapter one: Max

"Jefferson, where is my OP?!" I all but whined, flicking my hand once again. My entire wardrobe was floating in front of me in a line. With each flick of a hand, an outfit would be denied and sent back into my walk in closet.

"I believe it is still in the back of your closet, miss! You had it hidden because a party of innocent mortals came over!" '_Oh yeah, that's right. I did do that, didn't I_?'

I flicked my hand quickly multiple times until the desired outfit came to a halt in front of me. The Outfit of Power-otherwise known as OP- basically shows off every one of my sides. Main part of it is a red, green, and orange colored mini-dress cut in the shape of a dragon. The fabric winds around my body, mostly only covering my chest and butt. This reveals my _actual_ dragon tattoo that winds around my torso in the opposite direction. I wear black heels that only mortals have the idiocy to actually wear and a black leather jacket that has a pair of fangs on the back of it.

I slipped the outfit on and walked out to the living room part of my condo. Today, the OIDS are all having a meeting to talk about current missions dealing with innocent mortals and guilty immortals (usually the Ogres, Vamps, Angels, or Darks). Ah, the life of an immortal empress/queen. I love it.

"Jefferson, I'm heading out! Don't let strangers or familiars in because anyone who needs to talk to me knows they need to meet me in the conference room!"

With that, I ran out to my car and got in the back seat. Instantly, my driver drove off to the conference building used only for secret meetings such as between the OIDS. No unauthorized personnel is allowed into the building unless they have been recognized for their competence and trustworthiness.

I walked into the main conference room, and everyone in attendance stood up respectfully. Except the representative for the Vamps. Oh my Ancients (**A**), I am not in the mood for this right now!

"Good evening, Empress Max," the ones standing greeted, bowing to me.

"Nicholas, is there a problem with your feet? Why are you not standing?" I asked tiredly.

"Do I _ever_ stand and greet you, Ride?" I massaged my temples and sat down at the head of the table. I don't have time for this.

"You may all sit." I looked up as the representatives sat down. I don't understand why they always send him. I always send him right back with the request for a different rep. Guess they just want to piss me off.

"It's ok, Max. He'll learn eventually," a smallish voice told me. I smiled at the girl to my right.

"Thank you, Angel," I told the blond Fairy representative. I looked to my left and nodded to the male Avian rep. "I take it the war is over. And you're ok enough to represent your kind."

"Of course. The rebels have been dealt with accordingly. Nothing to fear," he replied. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nicholas smirk knowingly and refrained from rolling my eyes. Word around the vamps is I have a thing for the soon to be king of the Avians. Though I admit I am very attracted to him, I do not have a thing for him. There is a difference. I already went down that road with his father, and I refuse to go down it again with the son. Not to say something does go on behind doors, but we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't do the Bed Tango every now and then.

"On to business." I looked around the table. To my relief, the Mortal representative had five guards around him to protect her from sadistic Vamps and Ogres. And anyone else with a vampire side that could be even the slightest bit hungry. "I understand there is trouble brewing in the US?"

"Yes, ma'am. There is this new street gang that is threatening everyone in the nation. Authorities have attempted to take them out, but they keep coming back like cockroaches."

"What do you suggest I do? Barely any of us can go undercover long enough to take care of this problem due to problems within their own homes."

"But you and Fa… Nick… Nicholas are the strongest of the free ones." My eyes hardened. "Your Grace, we really need the help. If this gang continues the way they are, we are talking about a mass homicide of anyone who stands between this group and their goal of world domination." I leaned back in my chair.

"So, bastard. What do you say? Shall we head over to the mortal world and take over?"

"I'm down if you are."

"Just stay out of my way. I don't need you tempering with Draka protocol. Tess, meet us at the Vamp portal tomorrow at noon. We shall head over then."

"Why not the Draka portal?" the idiot Vamp protested.

"Do you _want_ to come out of my island alive?" He snapped his mouth shut and glared at me. "That's what I thought. Now, on to the next order of business."

**Stopping it there because the meeting is the most important part of this chapter, and that is the only interesting part of the meeting. I really do hope you all enjoy this story. It's my first time creating an entirely new race (or group of races). **

**A: Ancients are the OIDS's (except the mortals) version of God. So when Max said 'Oh my Ancients,' it's like she's saying 'Oh my God.'**

**Vipers vs. Venoms is still up and running. Feel free to join. It is solely based upon my other MR story Guilty Pleasures. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
